Electrolyte solutions are known in the prior art for providing power to operate very low power consumption devices such as clocks and calculators. For example, Bedol International Group, Inc., Claremont, Calif., distributes a portable “Water Clock” that is operated by an electrolyte solution of water and salt. The Bedol “Water Clock” includes a cap that extends from an upper portion of the housing of the device.
Present applicants are also the inventors of the invention disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 29/313,579, filed on Jan. 23, 2009, entitled “Clock”.